Let's Play Minecraft/Downtown Achievement City
Downtown Achievement City is considered the heart of the City and is also the main hub of the activities in the City. Downtown Achievement City was one of the first set of structures built by Gavin and Geoff which reportedly took 20 hours to build. (Although most of these were spent building Geoff's house). It was decided that each core member of the Achievement Hunter staff would have a place, mimicking themselves which they would call home. After starting up the Tower of Pimps challenges in Episode 10, an Obsidian (or in case of Ray's, dirt) block is permanently placed outside their houses to erect the Tower when a person won challenge. These houses were later expanded to include hidden contraptions or griefing mechanisms that would annoy the householder, which were later shown on the Things to Do in or Let's Build series' before airing on the normal Let's Play Minecraft series. Each core member of the Achievement Hunter staff has their own home: *'Jack' - Jack's house is a stilted home, standing above a mine. Inside his house he has the normal assortment of bed, chest, crafting table and furnace with a large glass window facing the mountain behind his house. His sign originally said "Jack lives here" but was changed to "Jack eats farts" (Jack stealthy tried to change the sign and remove the leaky ceiling, which were both corrected by Gavin). He also has a block of wood hanging from the ceiling that, when removed, reveals lava which ususally burns down his house, though it was originally unsuccessful. One time, Geoff unfortunately saved the map while Jack's house burned down, after Episode 43. This meant that every time Achievement City was loaded his house was damaged, though it was later corrected and fixed. In conjunction with a string of Tower of Pimps wins and the lava ceiling, his house was constantly being burnt down by the Achievement Hunters, specifically Gavin. As a result, Gavin, Geoff and Ryan constructed a giant version of Jack which stands behind his house with a Fire Extinguisher shaped as a penis. The large back window and upper loft window now show the internal working of Giant Jack which is a redstone track and a lot of pigs, the latter of which pokes fun at Jack's love of pork. *'Michael' - Michael's house is a standard house made of wood. Inside he has the normal assortment of standard equipment; bed, chest, crafting table and furnace, and also has some paintings. It was the only house to have a sign that didn't have the owner's name written on it, rather four lines of "Awaiting approval..." due to Gavin swearing on it reflecting Michael's Rage Quit persona. The sign was later changed to "Michael's House" after an update. Since its debut, Michael has also added a large tree on top of his house in response to fan requests that his house should have a modification/addition like the other houses. Recently, Michael added a plant next to his house. It was revealed in Episode 89 that Michael's house now has a basement which acts as Kerry's home in Achievement City (Michael also mentioned that Lindsay lives here, but it is currently not confirmed). It was also revealed in Episode 92 that an underground tunnel made of diamond and TNT connects to Michael's house and Gavin's house and is named the "Nice Dynamite Victory Room". Michael's house is currently one of the only two that does not include a mechanism or trap that affects him or his house. *'Gavin' - Gavin's house is made out of cobblestone and features a multitude of artwork that even covers the doorway and windows. Currently Gavin's house is called "Gav's House of Art and Dreams". Due to its painting collection, Gavin's house is often the target of looting and vandalism (usually by Michael and Ray). Gavin's house is situated in a hill at the corner of the Achievement Hunter logo. Inside he has many chests, some hidden, containing many items he uses to grief members of the team. Gavin secretly built a room called "Gav's Trophie Room of Victory" behind some paintings, which displays all of the Towers he has won, but the room was discovered by the rest of the Achievement Hunters in episode 47. Geoff later added water in the room to represent his tears after they found out, but Gavin fixed it. The trophy room in its current configuration can display a maximum of 4 towers side by side and access to the Nice Dynamite Victory Room. Gavin's house is currently one of the only two that does not include a mechanism or trap that affects him or his house. *'Ray' - Ray's house is made entirely of dirt and is the smallest out of the original five. Geoff claimed that he let Millie make Ray's home. Initially, there were no amenities like beds, furnaces, etc except for a singular torch which he was given. Ray has attempted many times to improve his home by stealing green wool, and even stealing Gavin's paintings to no avail. During the later Let's Plays, he has been seen with a bed, a chest full of roses, and paintings. Later on, Gavin, Geoff, and Ryan built a system where 17 dispensers behind the kung-fu artwork would spit out a total of 9,792 cakes when triggered by a pressure plate at his front door. As a result, Ray would smash into the side of his home to gain access to the roses in his chest. Ray's two roommates are Pat the Head and Percival the Ocelot (There was also Conrad the Chicken who unknowingly escaped. Ray also has 2 item frames displaying a lump of coal and a spawn egg which represent his victories in the RPS and Hit List competitions. *'Geoff' - By far the largest structure within the city, Geoff's home is a large smooth stone "monolith". Inside is a vast, empty space, save for a single bed on the far side of the room. The height of the building reaches the build height limit of the server but allows someone to stand on the top of it on the 'Roof Top Deck'. Geoff originally had a underground lake with a glass floor but it was changed due to it looking horrible. Later due to the space Geoff and Gavin added an array of signs holding back a pool of water, which is released via a lever near the front door. The core six members spent three episodes bringing the house to the new maximum world height making it around twice as high. Three other houses were later added to the city: *'Ryan '- Ryan's house is an expanded Kung-Fu house, similar to Ray's size and style. The structure originally served as shelter and storage for Gavin and Geoff when they were building Achievement City (there was no Creative mode at the time). The building slowly evolved into what is now a dirt hut covered in kung-fu paintings. Another resident of his home is Edgar the Cow, a cow who refused to leave after Gavin locked him in. After Episode 53, Ryan secretly made changes to his house; he added a glass corner containing a single chicken and a sign saying "In case of emergency, BREAK GLASS KILL CHICKEN". He also has made a hole in the floor for Edgar to stay in which has a glass roof. These additions earned him the reputation as a crazy animal guy or, in some cases, the "Mad King". For some reason,n animals are attracted to the building. They linger around, spawn on top of, or trap themselves inside it. *'Caleb '- Caleb's "house" is a 2x2x1 pool of water. It was created after he was banned from the Let's Plays. *'Kerry- '''Kerry's "house" is simply a small pine-needle tree with an Obsidian block. It was created by Gavin in Episode 74, while Ryan was on a temporary leave of absence. As of Episode 89 Kerry now lives in the basement of Michael's house. Plan G At the center of the city lies a giant rendering of the Achievement Hunter logo made out of black, green, and white wool. Beneath the city is a vast supply of TNT, triggered by a button near the cactus farm on the city limits. The triggering of the TNT has been referred to as "Plan G". Upon pressing the button, the TNT basement starts detonating, destroying much of the city. In the original press; Jack's home was barely damaged by the explosion, Geoff's home had what Michael described as a 'dent' due to its size, the entire front half of Michael's home was destroyed in the blast, Gavin loses one of the walls of his home and Ray's home is almost totally destroyed. Upon later (mis)uses of Plan G, the destruction varies. Over the course of the series Plan G has been activated 9 times: *Michael on exploration of the city (Episode 3) *Gavin trying to stop Ray from winning (Episode 14) *Three times by accident when a Creeper exploded on the logo (Episode 19, 54, 79) *Ray when Michael won the Tower of Pimps (Episode 43) *Gavin after Michael won the Tower of Pimps (Episode 66) *Geoff when they visited Achievement City with the Mass Effect Mash-Up Pack (Episode 67) *Ray as a command by Mad King Ryan to reach the bedrock house underneath Achievement City (Episode 90) '''Note:' It has also been initiated by accident during a Things to Do in episode with the TNT cannon. Other Structures in Downtown Achievement City Achievement City experienced further changes as Geoff and Gavin put in new constructs for Things To Do and Let's Play episodes in and around the city. More recently, the city does not seem to be as enclosed by dirt cliffs and has been flattened out, especially the area next to Geoff's 'monolith'. Also, there seems to have been a river added behind Jack's stilt house along with accompanying bridge. As of Episode 31, Achievement City has a minecart station between Michael's and Jack's houses, intended to enable the crew to make their way to each episode's location. It stops on the east side of the map where Wool World and Shopping List is located because, as Gavin and Geoff have mentioned in Let's Builds, they couldn't be bothered to make it go anywhere else. A bulletin board was set up which would be updated with important information. During episode 54 it was used for putting up the point system for finding the rare occurrences in the world. Geoff and Gavin jokingly said they should have made a Let's Build for it due to it taking so long to make. It has been used since then in episodes such as 56 and 62. When Gavin and Geoff unveiled Dark Achievement City, they built a Nether Portal inbetween Gavin and Ray's houses, but it has since been dismantled. Restrictions and Replacement to Achievement City Unfortunately, due to outdated nature of Achievement City's seed, Achievement City does not (and cannot) have strongholds, abandoned mine shafts, or end portals. This forces the team to create new worlds (such as Achievement Burg, Achievement Ville, etc.) which can show off all the new updates during a Let's Play episode. In Episode 25, due to the 1.8 update, it has been said that they would build a new city to replace the old Achievement City. Two cities were created: Achievement Burg and Slow-Mo Ville. The latter was raided by Geoff and Michael, and Gavin's house was covered in lava (reminiscent of his actions in the first episode). In Episode 26, they found an underground library within a stronghold that they set up base and farm in. Gavin, ever the griefer, burned some parts of this base. In Episode 27 they returned to an updated Achievement City, but whenever a new update appears they generally create a new seed to show off the features they can't get in Achievement City. Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Locations